If a Shoe Fits Why Not Wear it?
by hey-yall-anime-me
Summary: This is erg...strange? Any way Hiruma has developed an interesting thurst for none other then Deimons beloved running back and light speed runner Eyeshield 21 himself! Aka Sena! What is the young runner to do when the Black mailing quarterback admits so?
1. Admiting

**AN: I do not own Eyeshield 21 (to my regret) and do not own the characters as you all know! I do however own Sinko! So there! I own someone! Any way I'll maybe start writing more interesting disclaimers...if i ever get to it.**

Kitty cats fall from the sky in rainbows while doggies can fly and your zipper has died! Tell me do you know why? Because Sena was left to hide! Poor Sena left alone went to hide in a lonely room! You wanna know who was there? Here's a hint:

_'Whose afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf, the big bad wolf? Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, not me!"_

Ta-dah! Hint received! Now I'll leave it to your imagination! (Tell me who you think it is! :D)

**Admiting**

**AN: This starts right after the Deimon Devil Bats wins against the Bando Spiders. And no one knows about Sena except for, the obvious: Shin, Hiruma, Ramon/Monta, Kurita, Mizumachi (who keeps forgeting), Kakei, and Musashi.**

"Yeah!" The whole Devil Bats team was celebrating in their locker room the victory over the Banjo Spiders. "Here we come Christmas bowl!" They all shouted as the excitment continued to build in their over crowded sweaty locker room. Every guy had chest bumped at least fifty times, were covered in water and Gatorade (that their over exiled quarter back had poured on them) and still hadn't even taken off their cleats let alone their pads.

Suddenly a gun shot went off (several in fact).

"Were ganna kill anyone in our way!" Hiruma said with his genuinely evil smile "Even Senriou Dragons and Ojo Knights!"

"Yeah!" His riled up team mates cheered on. More gun shots, more chest bumps.

Finally they began to settle down as the weariness of the day finally caught on. More of them sat down to take there pads off and engulf every last drop of water in their water bottles as they replayed to the teammate beside them a great play they'd made during the game.

Finally the locker room was almost empty. Three tired and happy players remained, or at least two.

Sena Kobayawa a short boy no taller than 5' 2'' (but he had just begun to start a growth spurt that would show mager changes in a month or two), with brown hair, bright brown eyes, a good strong pair of quick legs and a great build for a small little dude. He couldn't lift much but he had learned to take hits and run down a field instead of away from it. He use to be a gopher and wimp but now was the star running back for Deimon, known only as Eyeshield21 to the rest of the world.

The second was the spiky haired blond, the hidden ace and deceiving quarterback, Hiruma. His gun in hand, as always, he furiously looked over plays and began fixing stuff for their next game (though they still weren't positive as to who they were up against, but they had an idea of a few contestant one in particular. His pink chewing gum formed pink bubbles that popped every so many minutes just to reform.

Sena at this moment was A) to tired to be concerned with what he was doing and B) would have been to afraid to ask even if he wasn't.

The third player was Musashi the Devil's kicker. He had just cut his brown hair into a spiky (and way to long) Mohawk, as punishmeant for being a year and a half late for a kick. He was tall and resembled an old man more than the actual seventeen year old he was. Without the stud beard he could actually look his age (but for reasons unknown he keeps growing it back and some how managing to keep it at studs. If you wanna beard get one, if you don't then shave it for Crise sake!).

The three sat in the room quietly, except for an occasional bang from Hiruma's gun. This was no surprise to any of them when it would randomly go off.

Musashi finished undressing and packing his bag. He stood up from the bench and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'll see you two tomorrow at practice!" he said in his rough voice. "Hiruma, good luck!" he said and gave a confused Sena a glance on his way out.

"What the heck was that about?" Sena asked more to the empty room than to Hiruma himself.

"Who knows with that damn oldie? Most likely with putting the play book together for the first game of the finals!"

"Oh!" was Sena's only comment as he continued to just sit there and lean back on the bench.

_'So dense!' _Musashi thought to himself as he waited around the corner for something to happen. After waiting for a few minutes, and nothing happening, he sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets and exited the locker rooms back out on to the field. _'Stupid idiot! Wont even let me get a peek huh?'_

_'No way in hell!' _Hiruma thought _'You can try and spy all you want! If you wish me luck and do that no good will come of it!'_he grinned evily as he put his play book away in his own bag.

"You heading out Hiruma?" Sena asked as he noticed Hiruma begining to take off his own pads and begin to change.

"Hmm? Nah not yet!"

"I thought not! You're usually the very last one out!"

Hiruma was a bit touched that Sena had noticed. He slipped his navy blue shirt on over his bair chest. His white leg pads still on as well as his dirty socks and kleets.

"No black today either?" Sena noted.

"Nah! I don't always wear black you frikin shrimp!"

"Yeah...okay!" Sena said as he finally pushed himself up and lent down to start slowly prying his cleats off his swollen feet. "Ouch!" he said as he got one of his shoes off and threw it in his bag.

"Your feet hurt?"

"Yeah! Must have been to much running!"

"Why you say that?"

"My feet, knees, whole legs, arms, and my right and left sides hurt."

"Well you did get hit around a lot!" Hiruma noted, which would explain the other aches, as he himself took off his own cleats.

_'He's not yelling at me? That's definitely strange!' _Sena thought as he attempted to get his other cleat off.

"But the rest," he paused to think. "Hey stand up!"

"Huh?" Sena said as he removed his other cleat.

"I said stand up!"

"Uh, okay!" Sena stood as he was told to.

Hiruma compared their heights.

"I think you've grown a bit midget!" he said as he sat back down and began to pry his filthy socks off now as well.

"Really?" Sena asked excitedly.

"Would I lie Baka?" Hiruma asked him.

"uhh..."

Hiruma gave him a look.

"No!" An excited sena replied as he quickly began to take his socks off and then sat back down to take his jersey off.

Hiruma rolled his eyes.

_'Am i that un-trust worthy?' _Hiruma thought to himself before he found himself glancing back over at Sena.

"Ouch!" Sena moaned again as his jersey came off.

Hiruma was surprised by all the bruises. And Hiruma having very sharp eyes caught several scars that seemed to be quite old.

"What happened?" Hiruma asked as he leaned over and poked at a new bruise on Sena's side that was covering a very old scar.

"Ouch!" Sena complained. "What there?"

"Sorry! Didn't realize it hurt that much!"

_'...being you Hiruma I'd expect that! And then cursing at my weakness!'_

"It's from when Akaba-san hit me!"

"No." Hiruma said "I meant the scar!"

"Oh," Sena said and seemed to think whether to tell him or not.

"Are you going to tell me?" Hiruma pressed annoyed at such a long pause.

'_Ouch!' _Sena muttered to himself as he felt Hiruma's finger dig in to his bruise once again.

"It's not a very interesting story!" Sena replied as he began to unbuckle his pads. _'he'd probably find out eventually but whatever!' _

Hiruma bent down lower so his face was level with the injury.

"Hmm? What are you doing?" Sena asked as he noticed Hiruma's face becoming very close to his side.

Hiruma's tongue came out and began to lick the injury softly. (Almost like a cat.)

"WHAA!" Sena squeaked. "Wha-Wha-what are you doing!" he managed as he backed up against his locker, that he had just been taking his pads off in front off to put away.

"I thought it may feel nice!" was Hiruma's reply. "I mean it looked like it really hurt!"

Sena was blushing bright red.

"B-b-but," Sena stammered

Hiruma looked at him lifting his eyebrow waiting patiently.

"You still don't just go licking people's wounds like that!"

"Hmmm!" Hiruma said "Really now?" he smiled smugly.

"R-r-really!" Sena blurted.

"Well," Hiruma said as he approached Sena again, this time as he approached Sena's blush deepened and he backed further in to his locker. "what if I told you," his hands came up against the wall of his locker on both sides of Sena so he couldn't get out. "that the only person's wounds I wanted to lick," he said this as he lent back down tourds Sena's wounds on the sides of his body. "are yours?" His tongue meat skin tenderly again.

Sena squeaked once again in shock.

"Hi-Hi-Hiruma..." he barely managed as Hiruma's tongue rubbed over the wound. Sena had to admit it felt nice against his hot sweaty skin. His bruises hurt badly and Hiruma's nice cold tongue was a bit welcomed. "St-st-stop!" Sena managed convincing himself this was bad. "Hiruma!"

"Feh!" Hiruma said pulling his face away "Whatever!"

Sena sighed out of relief. The two remained quiet as Sena sat there for a few seconds before deciding it was a good idea to finish changing out of his football uniform a bit self conscious now. He slipped his shoulder pads off and put them in his bag then he slipped his baby blue shirt with a grey stripe and a dark navy blue one in the middle on. He then quickly changed his leg pads. He shoved it all in his bag and pulled his black shorts up rapidly. Then he put a pair of black socks on followed by a pair of white tenishoes (sp?). He hopped up off the bench to leave.

"Bye!" he yelled but when he reached the door.

"I wasn't not joking Sena!"

Sena blushed a light pink as he looked at Hiruma.

"I want you to go out with me!"

Sena, still facing out towards the hallway, was shocked by this.

"A-are you a-asking m-me out!" he stammered almost dropping his bag at the response.

"Yes!"

When Hiruma didn't get a reply he shut his locker locking it and spinning the dial. He picked up his own bag, slung his gun over his shoulder and headed out the door. Sena moved out of his way. At the entrance to the fields from the locker room, Hiruma turned.

"I expect an answer by the end of our game against Shinriuyo! That gives you a week!"

Sena stood there shocked.

"O-only a week!" he whispered after Hiruma had disappeared. "A week!" he squeaked.

**Next day**

Sena was thinking over what Hiruma had said the night before as he rummaged through his locker for the things he'd need for first period.

_'"I expect an answer by the end of our game against Shinriuyo! That gives you a week!" __What makes Hiruma think we'll be playing Shinriuyo any way?' _Sena wondered as he closed his locker and turned running straight in to Ramon. _'And i thought we had two weeks!'_

"Hey Sena?" Ramon asked Sena as he almost walked right past him in the hallways headed to their first period.

"Yeah Ramon?" Sena asked half heartily.

"Whats bugging you?"

Sena blushed a bit.

"Ah it's nothing!" he said waiving his hands back and forth in front of him. "Really nothing!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, but if you ever need anything, like any help or anything, feel free to ask me, kay?"

"Y-yeah!" Sena said smiling.

_'How am I suppose to ask you if it's okay for a quarterback and a running back to go out? Especially when it's Hiruma?' _This made Sena actually stop and think about this. He sat in his first period class thinking this over. _'It is Hiruma! What's he going to do to me if I say no?' _Thoughts of torture went through his mind. _'Oh boy what have I gotten myself into?'_

"!"

Sena sat up immediately.

"Yes sir!" he said instantly.

"I've called your name several times! You responded for roll call but then decide to space out in my class?"

_'I, responded, for, roll, call?' _Sena looked around the room to look for the person who had helped him. Ramon shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

_'Thank you!' _Sena said mentally. Ramon reading the message through face expression nodded to tell him it was no problem.

"Come solve the problem on the board !" the teacher said annoyed at Sena's lack of attention in his class.

"Yes, sir!" Sena got up and worked on the problem for a total of five seconds.

_'I think that's right! Is it? But that seems to easy!_'

Sena put the chalk down and slowly returned to his seat. Everyone including Ramon were surprised he'd solved it in seconds.

_'Maybe Hiruma's starting to where off on me!' _Sena thought as he walked back to his seat. _'...Nah! That could never be it!'_

"Th-thats correct!" the teacher stammered amazed at the perfection of Sena's math skills. _'He should be on the math counts club!' _

Math class passed rapidly and soon the bell rang for the students to go to there next class.

" Sena, will you please stay for a minute?"

"Uh! Good luck Sena! Monta told him patting him on the shoulder. "See you at practice!" with that he ran out of the class room to his next class.

Sena put all his stuff together and grabbed his back pack as he walked to the front of the class room and stood in front of the teachers desk.

_'I hope this isn't about my grade!'_

"Yes ?" Sena asked wondering how long he'd have to stay in at lunch (which wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing to miss lunch practice with Hiruma, Kurita and Musashi. Most importantly Hiruma.)

"I want you to join the math counts team."

"What?" Sena asked in case he had miss heard his teacher.

"I want you to be on the schools math counts team!" he repeated. "You were able to complete that equation so easily without even looking at your work once! Please? I know that your playing football right now but the math counts team only meats during lunch!"

"Uh," Sena thought for a second.

_'This may not be a bad idea! Then I wont have to see Hiruma quiet as much! At least not this week!'_

"Sure why not?" Sena said.

"That's great!" exclaimed happily "We start Wednesday at lunch."

"Wednesday?" That's not what Sena had thought. "You guys don't happen to start tomorrow?"

"No, we usually don't meat until the tennis season is over. I coach tennis as well! Its kind of hard to run them both at the same time you know?"

"Oh!" Sena said _'dang! That means I have to deal with Hiruma for the next two days during lunch!'_

"See you tomorrow sensei!" Sena said as he went to leave.

"Oh and Sena,"

Sena stopped a foot from the door and looked at his sensei.

"Why don't you do that kind of work on your home work?"

"Uh, haha!" Sena laughed nervously.

BRING

"There's the bell I better get going!"

"Alright here's your pass!'

"Thank you!"

Sena ran back to his math teachers desk and grabbed the purple piece of paper and ran off down the hall way to his next class.

**--**

"You are now excused for lunch!"

Sena yawned and stretched out.

"Five classes over and done with! Three left to go!" He sighed and began to put his stuff back in his back pack.

"Hey Sena!"

Sena almost jumped out of his seat.

"Oh," he sighed with relief "it's only you Sinko."

"Yep! Something buggin you?"

"uh well!"

_'Should I ask Sinko about this? He's a third year T.A for our English class and he seems really nice! He also knows a lot about everyone at the school. Scary...he almost know as much as Hiruma...'_

"Yes?" Sinko asked his face now very close to Sena's. His golden locks covering his bright blue eyes and light colored skin. His looks gave away the fact that he was mostly German.

"Uh..." Sena blushed a bit at the closeness. "C-Can I talk to y-you about s-something private?"

"Sure!" Sinko sounded excited that Sena had come to him for help. "What are friend's for?"

Sena's face was still a bit flushed but he was glad he was going to trust Sinko and talk to him about this, he really needed to talk to someone about it.

"I'll meet you under the old maple by the Sakura tree's! That way you can get to football quicker after we eat!"

"Oh..." _Right football _"Thanks Sinko!"

"No prob! See you in a bit!"

"Okay!" Sena said as he watched him leave to go buy lunch. "Better go get my lunch." Sena grabbed his backpack and ran out of the class room to his locker.

**A few minutes later (XX minutes till practice)**

"Sinko." Sena called his backpack was leaning up against the old oak, his lunch spread out around him and half eaten.

"There you are!" Sinko said as he came bounding over, a huge grin on his face "Catch!" he called as he threw something towards Sena.

Sena caught the parcel with ease and looked at it to reveal that it was a chocolate covered dumpling.

"Thanks!" Sena said grinning.

"No prob! Nice catch, wouldn't expect any less from the ace running back in all of Tokyo!" Sinko said playfully punching Sena's shoulder.

"Thanks, but I'm not that good! Not yet!" a determined look settled on Sena's face "Someday though, someday real soon,"

"Ah don't worry," Sinko said bringing him in a half hug like a friend would "you'll beat him! I'm sure of it!"

Sena smiled happy that his friend believed him that much. He nodded his head. Sinko was his only friend out of football and he was the only friend he had told personally about being Eyeshield 21 the ace runner on the football team, and his determination to beat Shin.

"I'll make sure to!"

"You better!" Sinko said as he let Sena go and began to dig in to his lunch. "Now what did you want to talk about?" he asked before stuffing his own fried dumpling in to his mouth.

"Oh," Sena said as he began to recall the real reason he'd asked him to join him for lunch."well, y-you see, um..."

Sinko just looked at him waiting patiently as he continued to eat his lunch.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is," Sena stopped and thought of a good way to ask what he was wanting to ask _'Does Hiruma tourcher (sp?) people who say no to going out with him?' _didn't sound like a great question to just ask.

"do you know anyone who has ever dated Hiruma?"

Sinko paused, not seeming all to shocked by this type of question (Sena had pictured him choking on his next dumpling after he had asked it). He thought for a moment before it came to him.

"Yes," he paused to swallow "Two people in fact! A boy and a girl!"

"So Hiruma's Bi?"

"Yep," Sinko continued as if this was a normal topic with him while Sena twitched at the discomfort of this type of conversation. But it was he who had decided to trust Sinko and so he would listen to all he could tell him. "he doesn't seem to mind as long as your loyal. If your un-loyal then you better watch out because his little black book, just got thicker under your name!"

_'Oh boy!' _Sena shuttered as he thought of being put in to his little black book. _'I'd be gone in a minute! Then again i could already be in there...' _

Sena, happy that Sinko didn't ask any questions and that he could confide in him completely knowing he wouldn't pry and wouldn't tell anyone. He and Sinko talked.

"So what exactly happened when these people went out with him?"

"Well out of the two I know of the girl, she had asked him out and he said yes, but he never seemed really interested!" Sinko told Sena as he tried to remember the exact details of when they were going out. "Well that was when he was in his first year. Any way the boy was a bit different i don't know who had asked who out but they were more, hmmm...how do I say it? Playfully? They liked to tease teachers and make them queasy, they'd do the same to guy's who were homophobic (guy's from out of the country that is). Otherwise they were pretty low key and seemed more like good friends! That lasted only a few weeks before they split and the guy got a girl friend."

"Aha," Sena said "well how do you know they were going out?"

"Well, let's just say that guy hasn't been heard of for a while and I have a feeling it has something to do with someones little black book!"

-Gulp- Sena didn't know what to do about this.

_'Oh god! Is this my fate if I say no? What happens if I say yes? I really don't know what I'm suppose to do here!'_

_--_

AN: GOES HERE! Just to let you all know i made up when tennis season is because i don't know when it actually is so tennis for this school is ending right now:D Hope you all like this!THIS IS NEW!! And yeah sorry it's kinda bad! It's not going exactly as planned and i posted this chapter pretty late. I may change it around completely! I don't know yet! But if you like it please let me know? Kay? And if you don't...sigh...let me know and I'll see what i can do to make all happy! (maybe make another story completely!) I was in a strange mood when writing this! So i hope you enjoy! :D

AN: 4-28-09 reviewed it a bit. Going to get a chapter up by sunday night. (SOrry for the wait!)


	2. Lunch Practice 1

**AN: **Hey I'm sorry that i' ve gotten so behind in this story. I'm not as behind as some (smiles at someone) Any way i hope you enjoy this and I look forward to getting reviews or comments on it. And yes we all know that my spelling really sucks. Oh yeah and Suzuna knows about sena (no duh)

**Lunch Practice 1**

Sena had thanked Sinko and apologized for having to leave early and ask him such a stupid question before taking off for practice. Sena couldn't help but smile to himself as he remembered what Sinko had told him.

_'"Hey what are friends for?"' _he reached his locker and began to open it with his combination. _'Sinko's such a good friend. Not asking any questions or wondering why i'd suddenly ask such a weired question! I'll havetohang out with him more often!'_

Sena got his locker door open just as a group of the guys came in passing him by to get to their own lockers. As they did Sena felt someone grope him on the behinde. (It was normal for the guys to slap each other on the ass but usually they all kept from groping each other unless it was an all out joke that every one was paying attention to.) This made Sena turn a bright shade of red. He waited a minute calming himself down by listening to the other guys talk. He heard Hiruma'svoice as he argued with the HUH brothers and he slowly breathed out and began to change, quickly, knowing who had been his groper.

Once he was changed he headed out to the field ahead of every one else and began to stretch. Slowly the other guys began to stream out. As they did Suzuna, Taki's younger sister, came up to Sena smiling.

"Hey Sena!"

"Oh. Hey Suzuna whats up?"

"Cheerleader practice!" She said gleefully waving her pom poms so he could see.

"Oh right." Sena hadn't been thinking of the cheerleader, though Suzuna had been a real help to him after the game the other day. When his legs had given out on him momentarily Suzunahad held him-up and held steady even with her Rollerblades on waiting for him to recover. "Oh and thanks for yesterday!" Sena said rubbing the back of his helmet a little embarrassed. "I hadn't meant to uh,yeah umm, pass out on top of you yesterday."

Suzuna smiled.

"No prob's Sena. What are good friends for?" she said setting one of her po-pomed hands on his shoulder padded shoulder.

They shared a moment smiling at each other before Hiruma's gun could be heard going off in the distance.

"Oh well, you better get going! You-nii's calling!"

"Oh," Sena said felling an uneasy feeling in his stomach. "right. later Suzuna!"

"Later Sena!"

Sena bounded off towards (AN: I officially don't like this word!!) the guys in the huddle as Setzuna bounded off to get her girls ready.

"All right," Hiruma began gun over shoulder helmet in his other hand. "I want you all to warm up and then run miles until i say stop."

The whole team moaned.

"I thought running wasn't until tonight when it was cooler out!" Monta stated. Receiving an icy stare from Hiruma and shutting up immediately, hiding behind Sena who found himself now taking the glare.

He laughed nervously as Hiruma's eyes didn't move from his own.

"Any more remarks about training?" Hiruma yelled at them not taking his eyes off of Sena's still.

The rest of the team wondered why the heck he was staring at Eyeshield21 when it was Monta who'd made the remark not the teams stare runner. What they hadn't noticed was that it wasn't a glare it was just mearly a stare.

Hiruma finally pulled his eyes away putting on his helmet as he yelled.

"Then lets get to it girlie's!"

**End of 8th period**

Sena stretched out his arms as he got up grabbing his school bag.

"Uhhh!" He heard Monta moan as he got up and stood beside Sena's desk stretching his arms out. "Now we have more practice!"

"Yeah." Sena said with a small smile "More practice!'

"Ah, whats with Hiruma today anyway?" Monta complained slouching his bag over his shoulder as the two of them headed to their lockers. "I mean he doesn't usually change practice schedulesaround on us with out at least a little notice. Such as in the locker rooms!"

"Your right." Sena said realizing this for the first time as he opened up his locker. "I wonder what caused him to do such a thing?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Monta suggested as he leaned against his own not bothering to open it (it's not like he was planing to do his home work that night or any thing.)

"What?!" Sena yelled clenching the side of his locker. "Why me?!"

"Well you and him seem to get a long better and well yeah i just think you should be the one to talk to him."

"Why not Kurita? Or Musashi? I mean me? Those two have known him since Jr. high!"

"Yeah well he doesn't look at them like he looks at you."

"huh? What do you mean Monta?" Sena asked as he began to get his books out of his locker.

"Well you know how he was glaring at me earlier? When i got behind you and the two of you made eye contact his eyes seemed to lighten with...i don't know some type of sparkle in them. I can't describe it."

Leave it to Monta not to recognize what was behind those eyes.

"And when you were talking to Suzuna he well..."

"What?" Sena asked closing his locker and paying complete attention to his friend now.

"Nothing. But what do you think was up with him?"

"Monta," Sena said not being able to forget what he'd starter to say like he usually did.

"I mean come on. He made us run atleast twenty miles withall that gear on! And push-ups with gear on, AND the same pass running play for twenty minutes or so! That's so in-human!!"

"Monta!!"

Monta couldn't help but shut-up at the sudden sternness in Sena's voice. "what about Hiruma and me talking with Suzuna."

Monta actually trying to drop it instead of pursuing it yet again said something else. This time succeeding in re-directing Sena's attention.

"So what were you talking to Sinko about earlier?"

**Practice 5:30**

After barley managing to get around Monta'squestion in the hall way, without lying(or telling the complete truth), Sena had completely forgotten about what he had been trying to get Monta to tell him.

He and Monta had headed over to the locker rooms of the Devil bats for the second time that day to dress out for evening practice. Monta had been completely satisfiedwith the answer that Sinko and Sena were just eating lunch together and going over some English stuff as friends.

When the two of them finally hit the field it was about six o'clock, practice time, and the lights on the field were beginning to turn on.

The two of them started too stretch with the other guy's when Hiruma came out and demanded a huddle.

"Okay you wimps. Tonight were going to do more running, more push-ups and go in to the weight room and start lifting."

The whole team moaned at more pain stacking chores with their gear. But they were all pleased that they'd get to take it off for some lifting.

"Stop your whimpering!" Hiruma growled at them. "After practice i also have something i need to tell you all so you better still be in the weight room at nine o'clock. Got it?"

The whole team nodded. Hiruma seemed to have calmed down a lot from this after noon and to be acting like himself again. (This made Sena almost forget completely about the groping and question he would have to be answering on Sunday, almost.)

The team set off on their runs. Begging to sweat and pant after the first few miles. After running ten miles with gear on a lot of them began to fall down sick, a repeat of this afternoon. Hiruma would end up going over to them screaming at how weak they were and shooting his gun off in the air as he jogged in place cursing them out until they got up, which when he came over was almost immediate (they had learned early in the season to get up before he's beside you. Other wise you may get some good kicks to your sides and be sore for a long while.) (AN: I think Hiruma should have made Musashi kick them! That should hurt! :D)

Once they had finished thirteen miles, which took all of them approximately an hour and forty-five minutes (a new record), Hiruma called them over, himself sweating from the run, to do push-ups. Everyone didn't dare say a word at him cutting the run down a bit, they were afraid to say something they may have had to start running again if they did.

They all began their sets of push-ups and up downs. Doburosa sensei, the 'coach' figure, blew the whistle and kept them at it for about ten fifteen minutes or so. When they were finally done with that Hiruma yelled at them to go get changed.

Sena changed quickly and was the first in the weight room ready to go. Hiruma was always the first to be dressed and ready to go but he always got on the other guys. Shooting his gun off and yelling at them.

The guys were taking so long that, even though Sena knew you should never lift weights with out a spotter, he couldn't help himself. He was really wanting to lift, usually he'd space out in thoughts about their past games or future games, or on homework or on something else but right now he really wanted to lift.

Knowing he shouldn't, but not being able to resist, he got under the bench press, he didn't know who's or how much it weighed (AN:which is the WORST thing you could ever do with out a spotter around). He got the pushed up on the bar. It seemed to be alright for him, he got it up and over the handles holding the bar above him and brought it down to his chest, more like it pushed his arms down to his chest. He tried to lift it back up but found it was stuck. He couldn't move his arms and they were tired from all the up-downs and push-ups.

_'Crap!!' _Sena tried and tried to push the bar up to no success. _'Help!!' _he cried mentally not being able to actually speak from the strain of trying to keep the bar up from crushing himself. He looked tourds the locker rooms and tried to call for help.

"H-he..." he ended up screaming mentally trying to send mental waves through the locker room as his arms began to shake un-uncontrollably and continue to allow the bar to fall tourds his chest. _'HELP!! Please, any one!' _He could feel his eyes dampening from the pain of the strain on his arms.

He was thinking if only he could raise the bar high enough he could move outfrom under neath it but was finding it impossible to do so. So he was left to screaming silent mental please of help tourds the locker rooms.

Suddenly, to Sena's surprise, and joy, Hiruma came out.

Hiruma looked around as if he had heard something from this room. When he saw Sena under the bar straining almost in tears his eyes dropped a little in surprise as he instantly ran to him. Setting his gunagainst the bar propping the whole thing up, and put both his hands on the bar, not bothering to get behind him. He helped Sena to push the bar up, but literally Hiruma had lifted the whole thing himself.

When the bar was secure once again on its metal holder Sena sat up embarrassed at what had happened. He wiped at his watering eyes his arms still shaking from the strain. He was still weak, and feeling stupid for not waiting.

"Th-thanks Hiruma." Sena said shakily.

The room fell in to silence for a moment.

"Baka." Hiruma suddenly growled at him swinging his arms out. "What the hell do you think you were doing?'

Sena didn't wanna look up at him. He could already feel Hiruma's glare on his face.

"I-I don't know." came Sena's honest reply. "I guess i wasn't really thinking."

"You think, you weren't thinking?" Hirumasaid not yelling but his voice showed he wasn't happy with that type of answer.

"I'm sorry." Sena muttered, knowing how mad Hiruma was at him.

The other guys began to filter in and saw Hiruma standing beside the bench press and Sena sitting on the black pad where he had been laying seconds before, sweaty and arms gripping his shoulders trying to control the shaking in his arms. His eyes still watery but cleaned of tears.

"I expected better of you." Hiruma said in a low growl before he turned to the other guys, his back now to the injured and guilt filled Sena. He was blocking off the small figure of Sena completely from the other guys know and turned barking out orders to them. At first angry but soon not reflecting that anything had just happened.

"Alright get a firkin spotter, your partner should be able to lift about the same amount as you and get lifting. Musasshi you go work on your legs on the automatic machines while i work with Sena today. Got it you firkin numb skulls?" Hiruma said picking his gun back up and pointing it at them all.

"Yeah we got it!"A few of them said raising their hands defensevely while a few others just walked off to get started picking partners as they went. Everyone began lifting except for Sena.

Hiruma turned to Sena setting his gun down against the wall.

"Alright pipsqueak no more shitty stunts like that and well be fine. Got it?" Hirumasaid looking at him with a slight growl in his voice.

"Y-yes sir!" Sena said sitting up surprised at not getting a punishment.

"Alright," Hiruma said as he took off some of the weights on the bar "lets start with the bench press since were already here. Then we'll go to the pull-ups and then you should also do some leg work outs."

"O-okay." Sena said laying back down as Hiruma stood from putting the weights away and got behind the bar.

Hirumastood taller then Sena, his waist paralleled with wear the bar stood. Sena lifted the bar up and over and brought the bar down to his chest a little shakily. Hiruma's hands were out near the bar in case he had trouble, again. Sena did this about four times before putting the bar back up and then did another ten before they moved on to pull-ups.

Sena let the sounds of the weight room fill him up as he struggled to do his set of pull-ups. The other guys were busily working on their own work outs and talking about stuff that had happened at school or that they were planing to do. A lot of them were talking about what team the Devil bats would play next.

Suddenly Sena felt a pat on his lower back. He let himself hang their before he turned to look in to Hiruma's black eyes. Hiruma's face was closer to Sena then he had thought. Hirumastood both feet planted on the ground his head a little higher then the exact middle of Sena's back.

"That's twenty!" Hiruma said gun slung over his shoulder again.

"Oh. Twenty?" Sena said as he let himself drop. "That means I beat my record!" he said excitedly as his feet hit the ground. His legs were shaky for some reason causing him to land on his ankle wrong and fall in to Hiruma.

Hiruma opened his arms up and took Sena in to them taking the impact and keeping himself standing as his back leg dropped to give him more support.

A few people who were bench pressing near by stopped and Ishimaru who was spotting for Togano couldn't help but worry about their star runner.

"Sena are you okay?"

Sena heard the concern in Ishimaru's voice and pushed himself off Hiruma standing regularly though his ankle screamed against it.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Sena said with a small smile. "See?" he did a quick jig on his hurt ankle to satisfy Ishimaru.

Ishimaru sighed relived.

"I was worried we might have just lost our best running back before the Kanto tournament even begins."

"Nah!" Sena said smiling ignoring the twinge in his rigt ankle.

Hiruma looked down at Sena's ankle. He and Sena were only about a foot and a half away.

Ishimaru heard Togano, who he was spotting, yell at him to get his butt over their and help him. Ishimaru gave a quick yipe and excused himself so that he could go to help him get the bar off of him and back on the metal holder.

"Alright," Sena said smiling at Hiruma "lets go work on some leg exercises."

Hiruma looked at him and thought for a minute.

"Lets do some exercises that will strengthen your knees and hips." Hiruma lead Sena to the pads over by were Musashi was working on a weight machine.

Musashi sat with his legs out in front of him pushing off a metal plate in between himself and the other seat. The weights were beside himblocking some of his view of the mats. He was pushing 400lbs with hislegs, and that was only with his legs.

He met Hiruma's eyes for a minute and then he looked at Sena.

"So?" he asked.

Sena looked at him confused as Hiruma closed his eyes for a second before lowering himself on to the mat on his side so he wasn't facing either of them. He set his head so it was propped up against his right arm.

"Nothing." Hiruma told him.

"Oh." Musashi said closing his own eyes before turning back to his exercises eyes open as he ignored them to continue his own work out.

"What was that about?" Sena asked Hiruma.

Musashi glanced at Sena and Hiruma began to lift his left leg up and down making him look like a pair of scissors.

"It's nothing." Hiruma said before turning to glare at Sena. "Are you paying attention to what I'm doing squirt? You need to be working on this! I don't want your legs tyring out so quickly on us again!"

"Oh, yes sir!" Sena said stuttered watching Hiruma so that he himself could do it. After a minute or two he lay down on the second pad in front of Hiruma's head and began to do the scissors thing.

After about ten minutes of that Hiruma got up bringing Sena's eyes on him.

"Are we..."

"Stay their and do another twenty on that side and then switch sides. Keep doing that till practice is over."

"Uh...okay." Sena said not knowing why Hiruma wanted him to keep doing that.

Hiruma went off to work with Kurita and Komosubi(AN: thank you death by computer addiction)

_'Well Hiruma did say this would strengthen up my legs. So that must be why. Stronger legs, plus running more should make my legs sturdier enough to run that fast longer!'_ Sena couldn't help but smile at this _'And if i become stronger and faster i can help the team better!' _

Musashi glanced over at little Sena hear and their watching him working hard on the easy work out Hiruma had given him.

_'Wonder what happened...' _Musashi couldn't help but wonder to himself as he continued his work out and continued stealing glances at Sena wanting to ask him but to afraid to.

The team kept working on the work outs that were needed to help them with their position till the clock struck nine o'clock. At nine O'one Hiruma yelled at them to get in a huddle in the locker rooms. The guys walked that way slinging their sweat towels over their shoulders and talking. Fooling around like guys do, pushing and shoving laughing like school girls hear and their.

Musashi and Sena were the last two to enter.

"Hey Musashi." Sena said smiling.

"Hi." was Musashi's single word response.

Sena instantly shut-up knowing that Musashi wasn't a very talkative person.

However it was killing Musashi. He really wanted to ask Sena what had happened last night. What had he said to Hiruma? He really wanted to know. Musashi wasn't usually a prying guy but this was driving him nuts. (Because deep down he loved this kinda stuff, and he had helped to encourage his best friend to come out. He wanted to see, hear, his handy work.

"Alright. So as you all know we find out who we'll be playing tomorrow right after school. I need you all to be on time or die!!" he said lifting his machine gun and fiering (Sp?) off a few rounds to emphasize his meaning. "Got it?"

"Yes sir!" They all echoed sweating a bit from the gun shots.

"Now lets get a break."

Hiruma put up his free hand in the air and the guys began to cluster around him. His gun strap in his other hand gun on his shoulder.

"What are we gonna do in the Kanto tournament?"

"KILL THEM!!" the whole team replied"

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO IN THE KANTO TOURNAMENT?" Hiruma yelled.

**"KILL THEM!!"**the whole locker room exploded with their words as the whole team yelled.

"Thats right. Were going to,"

**"KILL THEM!!" **everyone yelled with Hiruma this time. Even Sena and Musashi (MUSASHI!!) were caught up in this.

_'We're going to win it!' _Sena thought to himself. _'This is Deimons year!'_

--

AN: yeah...any way the nest chapter will hopefully be out soon!! :D


	3. Punishment: coming up soon

**Punishment**

"Your **_late_**!!" Hiruma yelled as Sena and Monta came to a skidding stop in front of the group. "**_DIE!!_**" he dropped a red lighter.

_**BOOM!!!!**_

A burnt, crispy edged clothed and haired, Sena and Monta walked towards them and bowed to Hiruma apologetically.

Hiruma stood their with his arms crossed and his gun over his shoulder. He was wearing all white, which had shocked Sena (no one else seemed to notice or care), and he was wearing more jewelry (sp?) then usual.

"You'll both get adicuate pun-"

"Come on you guys!!" Kurita yelled as he waved excitedly from the top of the steps. Hiruma gave him a look that said 'I wasn't done!' as Monta ran up to Kurita thanking the stars he was excited.

Sena smiled and followed his friend. Hiruma's eyes followed him.

_'I guess I'll just have to make them run,' _his view changed, as Sena climbed the stairs, to a lower section, his behined. _'Maybe in skirts!' _He thought with an evil little smile. _'Or maybe I'll ask Suzuna to borrow some cheerle-"_

"Hiruma?"

Hiruma frowned and turned to see Musashi.

"What do you want you damn oldie?"

"What are you cackling so evilly about?"

Hiruma gave him a puzzled look.

"I was cackling?"

"Uhm, yeah!" Musashi said as if it were obvious, since a few people were staring at them (the rest of the team had kept walking afraid to even know, different things running through each of their heads).

"Oopse!" Hiruma said scratching the back of his head, a bit embarrassed.

"What were you thinking about?" Musashi asked curiously. When Hiruma didn't answer him Musashi, being his best friend, cought a slight, just the slightest, bit of pink raise in his cheecks.

"You dirty boy you!"

"W-well at least I'm not **_old_ **and **_dirty_**!"

Musashi just smiled.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?"

"Every minute!"

Hiruma glowered as he turned to follow every one else up the stares and towards the building.

"Though I wished you tell me more of whats going on."

"Dirty fan boy!"

"I thought they were fan girls?"

"....So you admit to it?"

"Guilty!"

"Do you have no pride?"

"None."

_'Only because it's me! If any one else were here you'd be hiding your dirty little secrets you old fart!' _Hiruma thought as they reached the front of the building. _'Well,' _he sighed mentally then smiled _'I guess that's what best friends do!' (1)._

The two 'guys' (boys?) entered the building, following the rest of their team mates. The building that would determine the beginning of their football fate's. Little did they, 'sept perhaps one, know what plans the gods of football had in store for them.

------

"Crap!" Hiruma said to himself as they exited the building. All his team mates were talking and fooling around the steps. He gave them a quick yelling to about how they could get them selves fuckin hurt and wouldn't be able to play in the game if they kept messing around, which made them all stop messing around and crowd closer together from fear.

He didn't realize that Sena was standing beside him as the guys slowly regained their 'playful' attires. He began to follow them down the white marble steps.

_'I had a feeling we'd get a rough game but Senriou? And for the first game? Damn it!!' _he looked up at the sky cursing the football gods. Hadn't he sacraficed at least six goats to them that month alone? (2).

"You okay?"

Hiruma suddenly snapped back in to reality at the soft voice beside him. He turned to see Sena, who had been walking with him down the steps.

"Yeah just thinking." Hiruma said with a small smile. "We're you worried?"

"W-well it's jus-just," Sena turned a light shade of pink and looked down at the steps.

Hiruma couldn't help but broaden his grin. He just looked so cute when he squirmed.

"y-you looked kinda out of it and the first thing you said when we exited the building was_: 'Crap!'"_

_'He heard me?'_Hiruma made a note to himself to learn to talk to himself quieter.

"Oh that was because I was thinking one of those jack asses were gonna get themselves pushed off the stairs and land themselves in a hospital bed!" he lied, putting his hands in his pockets and continuing to walk down the stairs and up to the signal light.

"Oh." Sena said before following. "That was thoughtfully of you!" he said with a small smile as he appeared at Hiruma's side.

Hiruma looked down at him.

_'You are soooooo naive!' _he smiled _'But that makes you all the more adorable!'_

He brought his right hand out of his pocket and ran it along Sena's chin, watching as the younger boy turned red.

"So soft...." Hiruma trailed off looking at Sena.

Sena felt the want of his eyes as they watched him, watched the path his hand was making along his chin, neck, forehead. Sena didn't know what to do he just froze up. He wouldn't try something out here in the middle of public. Would he?

"You gonna be able to handle it?"

Hiruma's words brought Sena back in to the now.

"H-h-handle?" he watched Hiruma's smile at his response and he felt his checks (sp?) deepen a bit. "Handle what?"

"Shinryui?"

"Oh!" Sena gave a small sigh of relief.

"What you think I meant shrimp?"

"Uh...nothing!"

Hiruma smiled, his hand playing with a small lock of Sena's brown hair.

"Were you thinking something dirty?" he said with a sneer as he stepped in to Sena's personal bubble.

"The light changed!" Sena said, thankful that it acctually had.

"So it has." Hiruma said tucking his hand back in to his pocket and letting Sena's strand of hair fall.

Sena quickly began to dash out in front of him, wanting to catch up with the others as quickly as possible.

"You got a dirty little mind squirt."

"Wh-what?" Sena said as he stopped about ten feet in front of Hiruma.

Hiruma smiled.

"You know what I m-" Hiruma stopped and his look turned to horror. "SENA LOOK OUT!!"

Hiruma suddenly began to run towards him, even though they were so close.

"Wha?" Sena turned around just in time to get a glimpse of a purple mustang zooming around the corner.

Just as the car came at him Hiruma in all white grabbed him around the waist and they both went flying through the air.

It all happened so fast that Sena didn't even have time to think.

The two boys hit the cement with a thud.

"Uff!" Sena gasped at Hiruma's weight, he was actually surprising light (compared to other guys he'd been hit by 3).

"Ugh!" Hiruma moaned. "Stupid fuck tart! Watch where your driving,huh?" he yelled over his shoulder, not letting go of Sena's waist. Something caught Hiruma's eye and he stared after the car in what seemed to be a state of shock.

"Erg," Sena interrupted his thought softly "Hiru-WAGHHH!!!!"

Hiruma suddenly stood up holding Sena in his arms at the waist. The younger teens legs dangling about half a foot from the ground.

"H-Hiruma. You can let me go now."

Hiruma took off down the street, adjusting Sena so he was now carrying him bridal style.

"Hiruma. Please put me down."

"No." came Hiruma's simple reply as he adjusted him in his arms again.

"Please?" Sena said squirming. "Thank you for saving me and all but I can walk."

"Stop your squirming!" Hiruma yelled as Sena's hand accidentally made contact with his jaw. "Cut it out!" Hiruma growled.

Sena didn't stop however.

"ARGH!!" Hiruma growled as he threw Sena over his shoulder, rather roughly, causing Sena to lose all air in his lungs.

"Ugh!!"

It took Sena a moment to recover before he began squirming yet again. Flailing his legs as he clung to the back of Hiruma's sweatshirt.

"Let me go!" he grumbled.

"I guess you do have a wild side!" Hiruma laughed as Sena continued to kick. "Watch it!" he said as he brought his other arm over to help fend off some of the kicking. This caused Sena to squirm even more.

Hiruma's hand was touching his butt. HIS BUTT!! And the other hand may have been fending off kicks but it seemed to also be clinging to each leg, squeazing it before it came away and repeating the same thing with the other leg.

"Pervert!!" Sena yelled as he stopped kicking and began hiting the his back. "Put me down put me down!!!"

Sena's yelling attracted the attention of passerbies.(sp?)

Hiruma seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You little wild cat you." he purred.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!" Sena demanded.

"I wonder if your this good in b-"

Sena turned bright red and stopped flailing.

"HIRUMA?!?!"

Sena's face lit up with hope.

"Crap!" Hiruma said as he debated whether to put him down now or just turn around and face the seething dragon face on. He decided on the former, not wanting to drop his prize (not yet any way). "What do you want Mamori?"

"Why are you carrying Sena around like a doll?"

A girl with brown hair brown eyes and stood only about an inch or two shorter then Hiruma stood before them. Dressed in a green t-shirt and black jeans.

"I felt like it?" he offered as a reasonable answer.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD REASON!" she yelled "PUT HIM DOW NOW!!"

Her yelling attracted a few of their team mates to wander over to see what was going on.

Hiruma sighed and let Sena down, very slowly and unwillingly.

As soon as Sena's feet touched the ground he ran behind Mamori, receiving a glare from Hiruma.

_'What does he think I am? A monster? And what the hell! He's more man then that!' _Hiruma complained in his head, totally ignoring the lecture he was receiving from Mamori. _'I mean what the hell!! He never acted like this before.....'_

"Stop scaring him!" Mamori's words cut him as a sort of realization hit him.

Was that it? Was that the reason he was running and not acting like usual? Had his confession scared him? I guess he couldn't blame him though, now could he?

"He's not a football player like you he's only the manager! So leave him a lone! Got it?"

These words cut him, making him turn his glare on Mamori with no more playful glaring, a full intense glare now.

"What do you know?"

The whole team was a bit surprised at this turn of events, moments ago they had thought he was going to give in and subside like he usually did when he and Mamori went at it.

"You should stop treating him like a little kid and let him grow up and become a man!!"

Mamori was shocked.

"Wha-"

"I'm saying he doesn't need his 'mommy' to protect him like you do."

"Hiruma......." Sena didn't know what to say.

"He's a strong guy, if you'd just let him show you that and stop babying him you'd have figured that out. But no, your too damn selfish, or too damn dumb, to realize that!! You don't know him at all!!!"

With that Hiruma stomped off to his car opening the door and slamming it behind him. He plugged the key in and screeched off leaving a trail of black skid marks.

"Wh-what was that about?" Mamori wondered as Sena watched from behind her the black Malibu speed off in the distance.

-----

On the car ride home Mamori was rather quiet as she drove the car back, beside her sat Doburoku sensei (drinking silently from his sake bottle). The back of the car was, however, a blaze of noise.

"Hiruma and Mamori fighting over little Sena?"

"Poor wittle Sena," the Huh brothers cued. "having two big people fighting over you."

Sena was getting rather annoyed by all this and Monta wasn't helping.

"That's not fair!!" he cried. "Mamori fighting with Hiruma over you? Why? Why Mamori!!!!!!"

Musashi sat on the other side of Sena, Monta was on his left and the Hah brothers sat in front of them (though they kept sitting side ways to tease him). Musashi sat there thinking about what had happened to Hiruma. He glanced at Sena every now and then, who was too preoccupied by the huh brothers teasing to notice.

Poor Hiruma.

---------

**Ten p.m**

Hiruma lay in his bed, wearing a white tank top and still in his white jeans. His arms flung out to either side of him as he just stared at the ceiling, thinking.

"Damn Mamori!" was the out come of his thoughts as he stripped his pants off and curled under a set of white blankets. He lay his blond head on a black pillow and once again lay on his back staring at the ceiling re-playing the day. Re-playing his thoughts. He smiled. At least he knew that it wasn't him who had caused him to act so childish. Hiding behind Mamori, of all people?

He frowned however as he remembered seeing him behind her. He didn't like that picture at all. And it still disturbed him that Mamori was protecting him. Why? Was it really just because they were child hood friends? Or was it neighbors? Ah, who gives a damn! He turned over with a huff. He glared at his wall for a minute before a smile crept up his face.

He had gotten to hold him. Watch him squirm. See a new side of him. He loved it. He replaied the sene over and over again in his mind as he saved him and landed in to his lower stomach. Loving each repetition. He hoped he hadn't caused any bruising but soon his thoughts turned to the car. The man driving it had looked very familiar, he had even stuck his hand out the window and flipped him off. He had a 99% idea of who it was. But he wouldn't be certain till he saw him again, which he did **_not_** look forward too.

He waved away these memories and turned over again. Letting the scene of him falling in to Sena's stomach again and again. Changing things a bit here and there. Soon his mind was warped in to it's own weired fantasy, dream, land and he began to fall off to sleep dreaming such......'wonderful' dreams.

--------

**Ten 01 p.m**

Sena lay in his bed warmly under a set of red blankets. His brown hair pooled around his white covered pillow. He thought about the day he had had. It had been rather......strange? He thought on how it started. It had started with him waking up late at Monta's, they had been working on a project at his house and he had ended up spending the night. The two had rushed to school together, rushed home after and then rushed to the building they would find out there brackets for the tournaments in. Sena had made them late by stopping to save a little girls running, more like flying, away balloons.

Then the whole 'BOOM' experience, getting a football almost through his head and almost getting run over by a car. Almost.......his memories floated back to that moment. The car whipping around the corner as Hiruma yelled at him. He remembered feeling Hiruma's arms, which had felt so strong (4) so safe, wrap around his waist and the momentum carrying both of them to the safety of the side walk. He remembered Hiruma's weight pressing against his.....lower stomach. He blushed a bit at the next memory. Hiruma had literally paraded around with him on his shoulder. How embarrassing! He thought as he hid his face under his arm, feeling his face redden at the memory. Then he couldn't help but smile.

Hiruma, his words to Mamori. They may not have come out in a very comprehensible way. But he knew what he had been trying to say. And it was rather......rather nice of him. Sena smiled he had never thought of Hiruma as mean but never as an angel, AN: trust me we all know he isn't one ^_^.

_'I guess I kinda miss judged him!'_ Sena thought as he let his eyelids fall_. 'I'll have to thank him......'_

**--------**

**Ten 02 p.m.**

'_I hope Hiruma forgot we were late today!' _Monta thought as he curled up in to bed and instantly fell asleep, hoping to have splendid dreams (5).

----------

**Ten 03 p.m.**

_'That stupid Elf man! What the hell does he think? Telling me off like that! 'You don't know him'? What the hell!! I've known Sena since we were like one! And he thinks he knows him so much better? I'll teach him!!!' _And with that subsidy 'nice' and 'kind' Mamori drifted off to sleep dreaming up ways to get her revenge on Hiruma, AN: I guess she isn't as nice as she seems to be. In reality she seems to have anger issues.......

_-------_

_AN: Yeah sorry I know the endings not all that great. Sorry I'll revise it later! Just wanted to post something and I just got this done!! Hope you at least some what enjoyed! (^_^)_

_1) Their relationship is that of a best friends! (Pretty obvious huh?) But I was just trying to show how close they were. Their close enough to where they know almost everything about each other and they aren't afraid to show hiden sides of themselves. Such as, *sighs*, Musashi's fan girl habits. (Lord(s) __kill me already!! The worlds going to hell any way! So kill me while it's still got some sanity!! Or you could kill it to save the saine? It's all up to you!!! PLEASE?!?!?!?!)_

_2) ^_^ not really!! He would never hurt cute little goaties, mostly because he finds that they have other uses)._

_3) Ever been hit by a 250 pound line man? (or bigger. And when your around 160 or so and Sena's height thats gotta hurt!)_

_4) he is a quarter back!! ^_^ though i gues that doesn't mean he has to have strong arms_

_5) Or him and Mamori being married with five or six kids......_

_AN: Yeah I got a little ranting in. Sorry It's so late, i'm getting even further behind they my friend Sheshio! Geeze!! But Loki kitty will prevail soon! Promise's!!!! (And yeah I know I suck at writing and am very slow!! Sorry!!!!!! I really am!!!!!) Also I'm sorry that I kinda might have done the tournament a little out of order but I haven't finished the series yet and I wanna do it a bit different! So I is sorry nows instead of laters (though i might be!). And yeah i didn't have time to really review this. I really wanted to post it!!_

_AN 4-28-09 I Have fixed up all three chapters, just a bit nothing over load. And will hopefully have a chapter up by sunday (maybe even two!)_


	4. Lunch Practice 2

AN: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo very sorry that this is out so late (and sorry if it is kind of bad, I really wanted to get a new chapter out).

**Lunch practice 2**

So Sena had been having a rough day.

Sena's math teacher, in first period, had picked on him all morning, not letting him have a moment to think. Since no one else participated he just kept picking Sena to answer it all. He really didn't like it. He felt like his teacher was testing him.

Then the day continued in a similar method, but in all his other classes he didn't do as well. Then in forth period some girls were trying to get him to introduce them to Eyeshield21 and the team, since he was the 'manager'. And then when he said (being his polite little self of course) that he wasn't sure, and that they were practicing a lot right now for the upcoming tournament they looked so sad and he thought he heard one of them call him mean as they were walking a way. To top it all, in the same period, some guy from the newspaper wouldn't leave him alone about the team, and the identity of Eyeshield 21!!

_'Some nerve.'_ Sena thought as he plopped in to his seat for English. At least it was almost lunch... and he had practice. He hid his head in his arms with a groan.

He was soar, he was tired (he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before), his head was spinning, his ankle still hurt from yesterday, he felt miserable and he just wanted to go home.

"Hey there Sena. What's bugging my little buddy today?"

Sena couldn't help but groan at the words 'little buddy'. On top of everything he'd probably heard thirteen small jokes directed at him and knew more were on their way.

"What's wrong?" the, already apparent concern, stiffening Sinko's voice as he repeated the question.

Sena brought his head up with a bit of a huff as he turned in his chair, letting his elbow dangle over the back of the chair to look back at Sinko, who had just sat his stuff down on the table in the back that was the TAI's 'desk'.

"Ah, nothing." Sena said "Just a long day."

Which was all truth.

Sinko looked him over, his blue eyes a little troubled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Sena said as he brought his other arm around and crossed his two arms so he could rest his head on the back of the chair.

"Wanna have lunch again today?" Sinko asked as he settled himself down in his chair. "You can tell me all about this 'long day'."

Sena smiled.

"Sure." he said just as the bell rang. "Why not?"

"Same place."

Sena turned around to face the teacher.

"Same time." Sena said with a smile before the teachers foreign words started to fill the class room.

-------

"Sinko!!" Sena called out as his friend came around from the back of the tree.

"Hey Se-" Sinko stopped as an oddly wrapped package was thrown at him. "What's this?"

Sena smiled.

"A small thank you. For yesterday."

Sinko looked at him quizzically.

"You really didn't have to do anything like that." he said as he set his stuff down and then sat himself down on the grass.

"Yeah. But I wanted you to know how much I appreciated it."

Sinko smiled.

"Well that's just what," he opened the little package to reveal some home made brownies (1). "friends do."

"True." Sena said with a smile. "Then take it as a token of appreciation for your friendship."

Sinko smiled.

"Thanks. I'll enjoy these."

The two smiled and then dug in to their bento boxes and talked over Sena's long day.

----

Sena came running out on to the field, he was running late and he didn't want to know what Hiruma would make him do as punishment, especially since he and Monta had been so late yesterday.

As he came around the bend over to where the field and track was he saw the guys had already started, they were running plays.

Sena stopped at the side lines and put his helmet on, buckling it up before deciding whether he should just go out on the field and start making runs or wait till he was acknowledged and let on.

Yukimitsu came over to Sena and gave him a small smile.

"You okay Sena?"

"Yeah." Sena said. "I just lost track of time."

"You know," he glanced back at Mamori before continuing "I think you really worried Hiruma-san."

Sena felt himself twinge inward a bit.

"He was really upset and wouldn't stop firing off his gun yelling 'Where's that damn little Chibby? Practice starts at 12:30 on the dot!!' and 'He was late yesterday! I bet he went and got himself stuck gophering for some punks on the baseball team!!' It was really full out."

"W-well I,"

"Your our star running back, and we have the Christmas bowl coming up. We're in the Christmas bowel!! So please don't get distracted yet, okay?"

Sena managed a small smile at Yukimitsu-san, he'd been on the bench all year and was really looking forward to getting to play soon, he was subbing out in practice at the moment apparently (to watch the play no doubt).

"I will!' Sena said before hearing someone, that sounded like, they were yelling at him.

"Hey you damn chibby!! Get your ass in here and start working on plays."

"Ahi." Sena said before turning from Yukimitsu and running on to the field to catch the play.

"I'm very sorry I'm late." he bowed humbly to his team mates.

"Yeah, well get your damn head in the game now and we'll talk about your capital punishment later!" Hiruma yelled.

Sena stood back up and nodded.

Hiruma's eyes seemed to be stuck on him, a small gleam behind them as he paused and then told them the play.

"Let's try a Wing-T formation now, got it you fuckers? Now-"

Hiruma gave out directions for the wing T and Sena immediately got in to the game, forgetting everything and just being out there to play.

----

"Good practice you fuck tarts. Now lets come back out here tonight for an even better one."

There were a few groans as the guys headed off for the locker rooms.

"What was that?" Hiruma cocked his gun and pointed it at the back of some of the guys.

"N-nothing." they echoed.

"Good." Hiruma rested his gun back on his shoulder. "Now where's that fuckin' shrimp."

Musashi passed him as he turned to look back over the field for Sena.

"Water." Musashi said in his monotone voice before continuing off towards the locker room.

Hiruma smiled as his eyes instantly caught sight of his target at the water bottles.

"Thank's you damn oldie." he whispered to Musashi's retreating form.

---

Sena was drinking from one of the many practice bottles. The water feeling good down his dry throat.

Suddenly an arm snaked around his small form, making him splutter and almost choke on the water. A face pressing against his head.

_'He smells so good. Even when he's sweaty.' _Hiruma thought to himself as he smiled at his chibby's reaction.

"You were late today." he purred in Sena's ear.

Sena was flushing, and squirming a bit as he felt Hiruma's hand pull at his practice jersey, which was (at the moment) tucked in to his practice pants.

"And," Hiruma tilted his head a bit closer to Sena's neck so that his breath could tease over the tanned skin. "you were late yesterday."

Sena cringed as the front of his jersy was now dangling over the top of his practice pants.

"So how should I punish you?"

Hiruma's hand began to pull up Sena's practice Jersey. Sena began looking around frantically, as if to find someone to help him, no one was around.

"H-hirumaAA!" Sena's flushing became deeper embedded in to his face.

Hiruma's hand had touched his hot and sweaty skin, somehow feeling cold, his breath still teasing over the nape of his neck.

"H-Hiruma," his breathing became a little panted as Hiruma's hand crept up further against his body. "P-please s-stop."

Hiruma's hand traveled a bit farther, almost reaching its goal. He brought his face closer to Sena's neck, opening his mouth as if preparing to bite him.

"HIRUMA!!"

He closed his mouth with a small growl. Quickly removing his hand from beneath Sena's shirt and pulling his body a way from the smaller boy.

"What do you want Mamori?" he grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest as the manager came up to him.

Mamori came all the way up, almost putting her face right up in Hirumas.

"What ARE you doing to POOR SENA!?!?"

"Nothing."

Sena didn't dare to turn around as the awkward silence between the two began. He could just imagine the two glaring at each other, he began to take this as a chance to try and get to the locker room before either of them turned to him, too late.

"Sena," Mamori demanded, Sena could just picture her turning to look at him. "Is that true?"

"Uh," he could now feel Hiruma glaring at his back from the corner of his eyes. "yeah."

Then Sena got an idea. He turned, smiling, to Mamori.

Hiruma was surprised at the smile on Sena's face, he pictured him still being flusterd and spluttering. But he wasn't he was smiling sweetly.

"Hiruma was just telling me what I needed to do to make up for being late yesterday and today."

"Oh?" Mamori looked angry as she turned a glare back on Hiruma. "And what exactly was his 'punishment' to be?"

Hiruma's eyebrows had gone up a bit when he had heard Sena tell Mamori this, wondering what he was thinking.

"Hmm?" he turned to her. "Well," an evil smile crossed his face "I was thinking-"

He gave Sena a suggestive look, which he actually seemed to get this time, for his face turned a light pink.

"That-"

"That I'd run laps in pads starting after school until practice at 7!" Sena blurted out before Hiruma could say anything else, not trusting Hiruma to _not _say anything in front of Mimori, and not truly knowing what he was thinking of.

"WHAT?!" Mamori looked outraged. "We get out of school at 3:30!! You were thinking of making Sena run for three and a half hours? And then go to practice? Your going to end up _killing _him!!!"

Hiruma managed to hide his surprise at how Sena had interrupted him, and the strange outlandish punishment he'd given himself, though he had to admit, smiling now, it sounded like a fair punishment.

"Oh? Since when did a little running kill any one?" he was looking at Mamori but Sena could feel his grin aimed at him.

Sena gulped, mentally, and hoped that this would be over soon, he had to get to his after lunch class.

"Since no one should have to go from running that long to a sport that requires hitting other people and pounding them in to the ground!" Mamori growled.

Hiruma seemed to look a little impressed.

"So you do know one of the main points of football? I thought you didn't even know what shape the _ball _was."

Mamori went in to a tizzy fit. Hiruma stood there smiling, blowing bubbles and poping them, holding his gun over a shoulder, hands now on his hips. When Mamori was done she sighed.

"What if he runs from four to six? That way he gets an hour off before practice."

Hiruma seemed to think it over, he looked over at Sena. A evil smile creeping up his lips.

"Why not?"

Sena felt shivers go up his spine at Hiruma's words.

"Alright then. Its settled."

Mamori began pushing Sena off to the locker room to change for his next class.

_'An hour before practice. What fun!' _Hiruma thought as he tapped his gun on his shoulder pads and slowly followed the two.

Unbeknown to the quarterback, and team, a tall lengthy figure hidding in the bushes smiled and got up and walked a way.

-------

AN: I AM STILL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! I really really really really am.

ANd I will try and review this chapter later. I am so so so so so sorry again. *bows* I hope it was an all right chapter.


End file.
